Venusaur (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Venusaur= |-|Mega Venusaur= Summary Venusaur is final evolution of the Kanto starter Bulbasaur. The large flower on Venusaur's back is used to catch the sun's rays and convert them into energy, which causes the flower to take on colors that are more vibrant. The flower releases a soothing scent that attracts Pokémon and soothes the emotions of people and Pokémon alike. This scent becomes stronger after a rainy day. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, but has been known to inhabit grasslands. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Venusaur Origin: Pokemon Gender: Varies, usually male Age: Varies Classification: Poison Grass Pokemon, Seed Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Projection, Can absorb sunlight and portions of the opponent's life force to heal itself, Can put the opponent to sleep, Resistance to Fire and Ice attacks (As Mega Venusaur) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling to other powerful final form Pokemon | At least Large Mountain level via powerscaling to Mega Pokemon Speed: At least Transonic, Higher with Chlorophyl | At least Transonic, Higher in Mega Form Lifting Strength: Above Average Human.' Athletic Human' in Mega Form (The weight of the flower on Venusaur's back causes its legs to become sturdier in order to support both its own body weight and the weight of it's flower, which is 100 kg and 155.5 kg respectively) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ via powerscaling to other powerful final form Pokemon | At least Large Mountain level via powerscaling to Mega Pokemon Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry (Cures confusion once), Venusaurite Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Fire, Psychic, Ice and Flying based attacks | Same as before minus Fire and Ice Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Overgrow (Venusaur):' Powers up Grass-type moves when the Pokémon's HP is low. *'Chlorophyll (Hidden Ability):' Boosts the Pokémon's Speed stat in sunshine. *'Thick Fat (Mega Venusaur):' The Pokémon is protected by a layer of thick fat, which halves the damage taken from Fire- and Ice-type moves. Attacks: *'Seed Bomb:' The user slams a barrage of hard-shelled seeds down on the target from above. *'Petal Dance:' The user attacks the target by scattering petals for two to three turns. The user then becomes confused. *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Growl:' The user growls in an endearing way, making opposing Pokémon less wary. This lowers their Attack stat. *'Leech Seed:' A seed is planted on the foe. It steals some HP from the foe to heal the user on every turn. *'Vine Whip:' The target is struck with slender, whiplike vines to inflict damage. *'Poison Powder:' The user scatters a cloud of poisonous dust that poisons the target. *'Sleep Powder:' The user scatters a big cloud of sleep-inducing dust around the target. *'Take Down:' A reckless, full-body charge attack for slamming into the target. This also damages the user a little. *'Razor Leaf:' Sharp-edged leaves are launched to slash at the opposing Pokémon. Critical hits land more easily. *'Sweet Scent:' A sweet scent that harshly lowers opposing Pokémon's evasiveness. *'Growth:' The user's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. *'Double-Edge:' A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages the user quite a lot. *'Worry Seed:' A seed that causes worry is planted on the target. It prevents sleep by making the target's Ability Insomnia. *'Synthesis:' The user restores its own HP. The amount of HP regained varies with the weather. *'Petal Blizzard:' The user stirs up a violent petal blizzard and attacks everything around it. *'Solar Beam:' In this two-turn attack, the user gathers light, then blasts a bundled beam on the next turn. *'Frenzy Plant:' The user slams the target with an enormous tree. The user can't move on the next turn. *'Sludge Bomb:' Unsanitary sludge is hurled at the target. This may also poison the target. -For the moves it can learn by other means, see here Key: Venusaur | Mega Venusaur Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7